Double Sleepover
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What happens when Kite and Mikaru have a sleepover, a crazy yet fun night. Double the sleepover, the more fun.


**Shark Rules: Hi everyone, I usually kidnap someone to who is a main character, but this time there are so many people, that I wouldn't have room for them. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but I do own the Ocs.**

* * *

It was the last day of school, and almost everyone had no plans for the rest of the day. But a group of girls were going to have the best sleepover of their lives. "Thanks for inviting us for a sleepover Mikaru." said Tori.

" No problem Tori." she said.

" Yeah, and we get to see Kite." said Sakura. They were eating lunch. They all planned for this sleepover for four days. " Um, this is about us having fun, not about you trying to make out with your boyfriend," said Christine.

" Yeah, me and Kite look similar, so I would kinda see me making out with you, and that would be gross." said Mikaru.

" That would be gross." said Phoebe.

" She does have a point." said Cat.

" Yeah, and don't sneak out in the middle of the night, just so you could be," Cat put her hand over Rio's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Rio found out about her secret a week ago. " Don't say anything about me being Kitty, or you will answer to my claws." whispered Cat.

" Okay." whispered Rio.

" What are you guys talking about?" asked Tori.

" Nothing." said Cat.

" Alright, see you guys after school." said Mikaru, when she heard the bell rang.

* Later *

" Welcome to Heartland Tower!" said Mikaru.

" So big!" said Emily. She went to a different school, but they invited her because they were friends. " Welcome to Heartland Tower!" said someone. It was Mikaru's older brother Kite. He had Shark, Yuma, Astral, Caswell, Quattro, Trey, and Jason. " Why are they here with you Kite?" asked Mikaru.

" Because we are gonna have a male sleepover." said Yuma.

" WHAT!" the girls yelled.

" Why did you just do that?" asked Kite.

" Because, we are having a sleepover too." said Phoebe.

" WHAT!" the guys yelled.

" So who gets the game room?" asked Kite.

" We could share the game room, but one group could use half, and another group could use half." said Emily.

" That's a great idea, you are the smartest girl I ever met!" said Quattro.

" I'm not really smart." she said. Everyone just rolled their eyes when she said that. " Wait, we have two game rooms." said Kite.

" Oh yeah, I forgot due to all of the commotion." said Mikaru. They had a room for Hart, and a room for Kite and Mikaru. " We'll use Hart's game room." said Kite.

" Okay, sounds good to me." said Mikaru.

* * *

**Girls Sleepover**

" Alright, now that we got our stuff ready what do you guys want to do first?" asked Mikaru.

" I think, we should pig out, it is six, and I'm hungry." said Phoebe.

" Yeah, me too, everyone who wants to eat raise you hand." said Mikaru. All the girls raised their hands. " Okay I will get the food ordered." said Mikaru. Later a bunch of people came with to go orders. Mikaru paid for the food and everyone ate.

* * *

**Guys Sleepover**

" Yuma, you eat like a pig." said Shark.

" I can't help it if I'm hungry." Yuma said.

" But you can help it if you eat like a pig." said Kite.

" It became a habit of mine." said Yuma.

" Habits can be hard to break." said Michael. Everyone agreed on that piece of info.

* * *

**Girls Sleepover**

" Do you think humans can use tai chi?" asked Tori.

" I don't really know." she said.

" It is just swiping a card, so we could actually tai chi." said Mikaru.

" Yeah, now that I think about, you can most likely use tai chi, try it Tori." said Phoebe. Tori took the activator, and soo tai chi, and use them. It made a big gush of water, and broke a hole into the wall, went to the boys sleepover, and hit Michael. " You hurt my boyfriend, now you must pay the price." Phoebe said eerily.

" Uh oh." said Tori. Than she ran for her life, while Phoebe was using her water tai chi.

* * *

**Boys Sleepover**

" What happened?" asked Michael.

" You got hit by water." said Jason.

" No wonder why it's wet in here." said Michael.

" Yeah, and Quattro hoped that you would be dead, so he wouldn't have to deal with the responsibilities of being an older brother, and so he could have his own room." said Yuma.

" WHAT!" yelled Michael. He glared at Quattro, and tackled him. He didn't let go until Jason picked him off of Quattro.

* * *

**Girls Sleepover**

" I have the feeling I'm forgetting something." said Phoebe,

" Is it because you beat me up, and now you think you didn't say sorry, BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled Tori.

" Now I remember, now that my brother and his friends decided to quiet the war, I told them they could stay with us." said Phoebe.

" When is he coming?" asked Cat.

" He is coming... TODAY!" exclaimed Phoebe.

" Did you leave a note?" asked Mikaru.

" Yes." said Phoebe.

" Than, you're good to stay." said Mikaru.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

" I can't believe she forgot that I was coming today, and is somewhere else!" yelled Luka.

" But you did decided to come unexpected, so she would have forgot." said Jahara.

" She's got you there." said Ave.

" Girls just want to have fun with other girls sometimes." said Garnia. They all just stared at him. " What, I read it in a magazine." he said.

" Well the note said that she would be at a place called ' Heartland Tower'." said Ave.

" Than, we shall go there." said Luka. They asked for directions and went to the tower.

* * *

**Boys Sleepover**

" It's time to do some dares." said Kite. Than Flip popped out of nowhere. " I've been waiting for this to happen!" he said.

" Why are you here?" asked an angry Kite.

" Because, I heard about this sleepover, and I wasn't invited, so I decided to sneak into here after school, and hide here." he said.

" Because you pull scams on us almost all the time!" said Kite.

" No wonder some of the stuff on my plate went missing, and you guys said that I was just trying to pull your leg!" exclaimed Jason.

" Sorry Jason." everyone except Flip said.

" You might as well go home since you don't have your sleeping bag and PJ's." said Kite with a fake sad voice.

" I already brought all that I need with me." said Flip.

" Darn it!" everyone else thought.

" Alright, Yuma, you do first." said Kite, bummed out.

" Okay, I dare Caswell to punch the person on his right side." he said. Jason was on his right side, they were friends in almost everything, but in love, they were rivals. Caswell brought Cat over to see how strong he was, but when he punched Jason in the face, she just yelled at him. " That didn't go well." said Caswell.

" Your turn Flip." said Kite.

Flip just did an evil smile and said, " Kite, since you didn't invite me to your sleepover, I dare to take Phoebe's... bra."

" What, if she see me, she will kill me, last time someone was dared that, they had to be in the hospital for six months." said Kite, pointing to Yuma.

" Don't care, you have to do it, it says so in the rules." said Flip.

" Oh, okay, and game over, we don't want anyone else to do a dare like the one I'm doing." said Kite.

" It's already nine." said Jason.

" So, we're going to change into our PJ's now, and stay up for as long as we want." said Yuma.

" But my dad has a chip on my PJ's saying when I went to bed, and if it's late, he will probably ground me!" said Jason.

' How did he get a chip to do that." asked Yuma.

" He's the chief of the police, he has access to this kind of stuff." said Jason.

" Don't worry, I can take care of that for you." said Kite. He took Jason's clothes, and took the chips out of them.

* * *

**Girls Sleepover**

All the girls were asleep, and they didn't know that Kite was in there. He quietly went over to Phoebe, he was almost through with his dare until someone else came in there. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" yelled Luka. Than he got hit in the head with a frying pan, and so did Jahara, Ave, and Garnia. Kite hid in the rest hiding place he could find. " Where is my bra?!" yelled Phoebe.

" How can your bra be missing?" asked Christine.

" BOYS!" they all said at once.

" Stop, it was me, Flip was mad because I didn't invite him, so he made me do this dare." said Kite when he popped out of his hiding place.

" Okay, I forgive you, I can understand, Flip does pull scams on us." she said, taking her bra back.

" How can you forgive him?!" yelled Luka, he woke up when he heard what Phoebe said.

" Because, this one kid who crushed his sleepover was mad that he wasn't invited, but he always pulls scams on us, so this is his way of getting revenge." explained Phoebe.

" Than I will take care of him." said Luka.

* * *

" That was the best sleepover I ever had in my LIFE!" said Mikaru.

" Yeah, and when Phoebe's brother threatened Flip that if he ever does something like that to her again, he would cut him in half." said Kite. They just laughed and thought about some more memories of that night.

* * *

**Shark Rules: I'm done, thanks for reading, please R & R.**


End file.
